thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vernon's Big Trick
Vernon's Big Trick is twelfth episode of the first season of The Sudrian Rejects. Plot Any engine on Steelhead Isle knows that Vernon is not an engine to be messed with. While he is a bit rude at time, he is also quite bent on revenge. Even though Mask is aware of this fact, he often believes that Vernon is afraid of him. But, that isn't always that fearful. One day, Vernon was shunting his goods train, he was distracted by the weather, wondering if it would rain soon. "Watch out!" Called a workmen. By the time the saddle tank noticed what was happening, two trucks collided with each other, derailing both of them. "Oh, come on!" Barked Mask in anger, he had been shunting his goods train as well. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" Vernon groaned. "Sorry, Mask. Either way, our trains don't leave until about 8:30!" Mask glared. "Just go get the crane, be more careful." "Yeah, whatever." Vernon muttered, he rolled his eyes and went to the crane. I'll show him... he thought. Vernon decided that he needed to pay out Mask later, and he came up with a plan. "That Mask thinks he owns the railway. I'll show him." He said to Rustbucket, who was loading his train. "Do not do anything crazy." Rustbucket spat. "You get ahead of self often." "What are you talking about?" Asked Vernon. "Never mind, scram." As Vernon left with his trucks, he decided to put his plan into motion. "I need the crane, where is it?" He asked, talking to nobody in particular. "Who are you talking to?" Asked a truck. "The breakdown crane's at Grasmere Yards." Added another. Vernon smiled. "Thanks, guys." "No problem!" They said, unaware of what Vernon was doing. Later on in the day, Vernon went to Grasmere Yards. "Where's the crane?" He asked the stationmaster. "Garrett took it. Sam had another tantrum, and she bumped a truck right off the rails." He explained. Vernon headed down to Briar Glen Mines, he got the crane. "What are you using that crane for, Vernon?" Asked Sadie. "Er, just picking it up!" "That's strange." Noted Garrett. Vernon's plan was to lift Mask off the ground, just to give him a taste of his own medicine. "What could possibly go wrong?" He asked myself. Everything. Little did Vernon know, Mask had broke down on some points, and since he was pushing the crane, he couldn't see him. "Stop, Vernon!" Boomed Mask. Vernon tried to brake, but it was too late. The crane ran right into Mask. The latter seemed petrified in shock. That night, Celeste had her own two cents to give. "Why would you do that?! I try to be a kind engine, but for goodness sakes! You've really done it now, Vernon!" She scolded. Garrett and Vernon just looked at each other in shock. However, Vernon got what he deserved the next day, Vernon was banned from pulling passengers until he learned how to be kinder, only pulling dirty goods trains. "Did you get what you deserved?" Chuckled Garrett. Vernon didn't know what to say, but eventually spoke up. "...shut up." Characters *Mask *Celeste *Vernon *Garrett *Sadie and Sam *Rustbucket *Lizzie (Cameo) Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Episodes Category:The Sudrian Rejects Episodes